


Who Needs Clothes?

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Complicated Relationships, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Naive, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse has been refusing to wear clothing recently and it's starting to get to Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Clothes?

 

"Can I go outside and play?"

 

"No."

 

"B-But you said yes yesterday…"

 

Megatron had to resist groaning.  Not only did he not want to make her upset, but it was very hard just focusing on his laptop while she stood there next to him in the kitchen asking if she could play outside.

 

And she was wearing absolutely nothing.

 

This had been a problem that had been occurring lately.  For some reason, Eclipse was refusing clothes and any attempts to wear any were met with a very angry bunny hybrid.

 

It only took one call to Shockwave and a small talk on what had changed in the last few weeks for him to finally get an answer.  Eclipse thought he had taken her for a mate, so clothes were now meaningless.  For some reason.

 

Shockwave had only left him with that.  Megatron would have to figure out why the clothes were now meaningless to her and try to get her to realize that being dressed was something she had to be.

 

Especially around him and his libido.

 

"Can I watch TV?"

 

"No." This should work.  Eventually.  Deny her stuff she wanted and then reinforce the clothing requirement to let her do what she wanted.

 

"Can I play in the bubbles?"

 

"No."

 

"Can we mate again?"

 

"No-*cough*" He was really lucky he hadn't started drinking his coffee or else it would have been splattered all over his laptop.  "W-What?"

 

"Can we mate please?  I like it when we mate."

 

Wait, did she-?  Did she really just ask him flat out to have sex?  Yes, they had had sex a few times already, but that was... more of a in the moment thing.

 

"W-Why do you want to... mate?"

 

"... Because we must?"

 

That left Megatron dumbstruck.  "But... why?"

 

"... Because we haven't made babies yet?"

 

Oh for the love of- "Eclipse... I've told you this before.  We're not having... mating to have children.  We're mating to feel good.  Pleasure."

 

"But-"

 

"Eclipse-" Primus, he didn't need this headache coming on as he rubbed his forehead.  "You're too young to have babies; you can have them when you're older, but not now.  You may get hurt giving birth now."

 

"But why mate..." She said soft, sadly.  "Why mate if you don't want me to have your babies?"

 

Now he had done it.  Megatron sighed before turning away to look at her (her eyes, not the rest of her body), holding her by the shoulders.

 

"Eclipse.  I care for you.  And I do want to have sex with you.  But that doesn't mean I want kids right now."

 

"Not now?"

 

"No.  Maybe in a few years, but for now," he raised a hand to caress her cheek, "Now I want to make us both feel good.  I want us to feel good and happy when we have sex."

 

"Then... you want to mate?"

 

Megatron chuckled before leaning in to kiss her.  "Yes, but not right now.  I have work to do."

 

"But then what do I do?"

 

"... If you put on clothing, I'll let you play in the playroom."

 

"Okay!"

 

It was only until she left did Megatron realize just how much trouble he had put himself through the past week or so not realizing that she was naked because she wanted him to mate with her and have babies.

 

How that made any sense, he didn't know, but he should probably go on Bombrush's advice and have her learn Sex Ed.

 

That would be one hell of a day.

 

END


End file.
